


Бомба

by Yuu_Sangre



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Fandom Kombat, Love Triangles, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Missing Scene, Multiple Personalities, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:42:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27422173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuu_Sangre/pseuds/Yuu_Sangre
Summary: У Дейдары слабость к Учихам, и хотя он не знает, кто его напарник на самом деле, Тоби использует это по-своему.
Relationships: Deidara/Uchiha Itachi, Deidara/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 9





	Бомба

**Author's Note:**

> Выкладка на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/10044559

Этот паренек был взрывом. Вспышкой в небесах. Даже волосы, желтые как лучи, разлетались по сторонам подобно свету. Да, их разбросало на довольно большое расстояние после. И в этом ослепляющем свете и клубах дыма невозможно разобрать хоть что-либо.

Одно Обито знал о нем точно — Дейдара был болезненно, скрытно влюблен, а точнее, помешан на Учихах. На сугубо конкретном Учихе, мастере холодных взглядов Итачи-сане. Подрывник носился со своим секретом как с писаной торбой, деланно задирая нос в его присутствии. Деланно — пытаясь не показать, как пялится исподтишка каждую минуту, как по часам.

Итачи было плевать. Он вообще сам себе на уме, Итачи. Его волновал только брат и немного напарник. Наверное, если он и заметит, то лишь чтобы посмеяться.

Обито, если честно, тоже было не до того. Обито — тот, кто взял себе имя Мадары, проживающий жизнь из тени, в лабиринте шагов собственных планов.

Но вот Тоби, Тоби был не против. Скорее, Тоби был готов принять любую любовь, лишь бы ощутить ее на себе. И Дейдара, даром что дуболом, сразу это понял. Он ненавидел это в шумном, вечно привлекающим внимание Тоби, потому что отчасти видел в нем себя самого.

Когда они трахались, жестко, бесчувственно, в съемных комнатах на жестких татами или в густых лесах, стоя или иногда сидя, и Тоби порой проявлял эмоции, пытался погладить по лицу или уткнуться в плечо «семпаю», Дейдара срывался на нем после.

Но Тоби был умен и никогда не снимал маски. Поэтому за ней мог быть хоть сам сатана. Хоть сам Учиха Итачи…

— Ты просто мною дрочишь, семпай, — иногда жаловался наемник, и Дейдара не жалел тумаков:

— Да что ты пристал, Тоби! Скажи спасибо, что я вообще трачу на тебя время.

Дейдара не знал, что Тоби порой чарует его шаринганом и снимает маску. И даже не знал, что у Тоби вообще он есть. Обито нравилось, что Дейдара все помнил. Он просто считал это «снами», потому что как еще к нему в душную каморку мотеля или в распахнутое окно заброшенного храма мог прийти некто, должно быть, находящийся сейчас на другом конце света?

Он крутил Тоби, как только это было возможно, распуская волосы-лучики и позволяя касаться, приходя в одном только плаще, расшитом кровавыми облаками, приставляя кунай к горлу, бранясь и рисуясь. И не зная, как Тоби крутил им, сменяя личности как маски.

Впрочем, все, что было — лишь тени на раздвижных шоджи. Они бурно, по-собачьи ругались, и так же мирились, хотя днем Дейдара предпочитал делать вид, что ничего не было — ни ночи, ни ссоры. Это устраивало всех — если ничего не было, значит, можно продолжить с закатом, ведь так? Тоби коротко стригся и избегал совместных купален. Его напарник делал глиняных птичек и кусался всеми своими ртами.

— Откуда у тебя эти рты, семпай? — спрашивал Тоби в ночь, стоя из себя дурачка. Обито забавляло быть таким как Тоби. Отчасти свободным и глупым, не знавшим ни зла, ни горя.

— Я таким родился, — пожимал плечами лежащий рядом белой задницей кверху Дейдара, похоже, это была больная тема.

— Ты взорвал всех тех, кто насмехался над тобой из-за них? — ласково, заискивающе поинтересовался Тоби, поглаживая обнаженное острое плечо.

Плечо вздрагивало и уклонялось, а раздраженный голос отвечал:

— Я взорвал всех тех, кто не признавал мое искусство. А теперь спи.

И вглядывающийся во тьму Тоби понимал, что Обито не просто так заставил Итачи заманить подрывника-нукенина в их организацию. «Убийца с внешностью шлюхи», как-то раз охарактеризовал его старый вредина Сасори. Впрочем, не удивительно — с ним Дейдара развлекаться не мог, и, наверное, искал приключений на тощий зад повсюду, где бы они ни бывали, раздражая и без того вечно раздраженного кукольника, а может, и заставляя завидовать.

Но когда Тоби пытался посплетничать с Дейдарой о бывшем напарнике, тот почему-то всегда отзывался о нем сдержанно и с уважением. И это абсолютно иррационально заставляло его ревновать.

— Прости, Тоби, — Дейдара принял решение, а когда он что-то решал, он становился будто глина в печи. Чертов Саске должен умереть — этот Учиха хочет убить Итачи, что непростительно, немыслимо. Но искусство убить нельзя. Дейдара не знал, что Тоби выживет. И что Саске — тоже. А Итачи…

Его волосы-лучи, порой в пепле, где-то с кусочками скальпа, разлетелись по округе. Тоби поймал невесомую прядь, сжал в руке:

— Последний шедевр, семпай?

Саморазрушение. Вот чем всегда был этот парень. Живым его воплощением.

Впрочем, в Тоби уже не было толку, а Мадаре было плевать. Но иногда по ночам, просыпаясь в холодном поту, Обито почти ощущал прядь желтых волос в руке и запах гари. Наверное, зря он приподнимал маску.


End file.
